narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tobi (Narianos)
Tobi is a self titled reincarnation of Obito Uchiha's alias during his joining with the Akatsuki. His true identity is unknown to everyone, even himself. Background Tobi lives in the greed stricken village of Yokugakure, where he makes due by being the town's fool. He often performs many childish pranks on people for fun and will often taunt others to chase him. He doesn't know his true identity, having anterograde amnesia from a blow to the head when he was younger. When he was stumbling around the village, he noticed an unusual orange mask with swirls and a single eye hole, which he wore and took on the moniker of Tobi. Appearance Tobi's physical appearances are unknown due to his mask. What is known is he is tall with short, black hair. He oftentimes wears a white robe with light purple accents adorning it. Personality Tobi has all the personality quirks of a classic fool. Absent minded, he often does things he's not supposed to and tries to wrap his head around things he doesn't know, which oftentimes leads him into trouble. He's considered very lucky, gaining the rank of Jonin through pure luck alone. Within this foolish, carefree personality lies a darker side. When he's injured enough, he undergoes a personality change, becoming more serious and more concentrated on his foe. He also shows a much more intelligent side, capable of thinking of complex strategies and counters. But once the deed is done, he reverts back to his normal, foolish self with no recollection of the events that took place during his personality swap. Abilities Ninjutsu His Ninjutsu would be considered severely lacking by most people, but its the way he uses it that makes his Ninjutsu prowess deadly. He will often times uses his Ninjutsu attacks, consisting mostly of Wind and Fire Release techniques to deliver attacks that are unpredictable down to their very core, techniques that set off after a set period of time, to techniques that go off after reaching a certain distance. Most of the time, he ends up hurting himself with his Ninjutsu attacks but manages to damage his opponents as well. When he undergoes his personality swap, his Ninjutsu techniques become more coordinated, usually starting with Wind release then unleashing a barrage of Fire release attacks. Taijutsu Like his Ninjutsu, it appears visually lacking, but again, the way he uses it proves otherwise. Running in unpredictable patterns to close in on his opponent, he delivers wild strikes that the opponent doesn't even think would hit, causing a lot of physical damage wherever the strike lands. When his personality switches, his physical attacks become tighter, more cleaner and more accurate, landing powerful jabs, hooks and a barrage of kicks. Nature Manipulation Tobi uses Wind Release and Fire Release techniques, and has been known to combine the two into wildly unpredictable attacks, like using Wind Release to create dust devils out of the sand and igniting them with Fire Release. His nature manipulation remains largely unchanged when undergoing his personality swap, but they become much more coordinated.